Project Reborn
by The 8 elements
Summary: Born with a gift that he can not control, Yusei struggles in life to achieve his dreams. But when he has a chance to achieve his dream, he jumps at the chance along with his two brothers. But he is being watched in the shadows, and who is this mysterious girl? How is she able to give him the support that he needs? And can he get through it all in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Project Reborn

Prologue

July 15th 2003

It was a bright sunny day in Neo Domino city and Neo Domino city General Hospital was going about its daily routines, soon to be changed. As the clock struck 10:30am, police stormed the building and quickly began their descent to the 5th floor where their target would be working.

Meanwhile, in room 13 on floor 5, a doctor goes about his business, unaware of the officers travelling towards his work space. In his hands were the documents he needed to complete the last products that he required for his last project. However he would not be able to go forth with his plans as the police force made their presence known.

While in a state of shock, the doctor was quickly restrained and handcuffed. Pulled up until he was standing, the once well-respected man was dragged from his office with the disgrace of a criminal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the local orphanage, the owner Martha was sat down on a long, brown sofa with several different styles of cushions. With her were her own adopted children. Three of them cuddle the middle-aged woman with delicately light brown hair, with her graceful yet wise eyes.

The oldest of her stepchildren was a boy that was 12 years old, he had blonde hair that was spiked upwards but not too much, he eyes were the brightest shade of violet but still had some depth to them. The second oldest was only a year younger, with brightly coloured orange hair and dark grey eyes, he was the more active of the three while his older brother was calm and collective. The youngest of the three was 9 years old; he had black hair that pointed out in many directions with a few yellow highlights, he had cobalt blue eyes and a strange birthmark under his left eye.

The three were watching the news when the top story of the night started, "Our top story tonight, well-known Doctor Hans Hawking was arrested today and charged with murder and the performance of illegal experiments on live humans. Dr Hawkins is famous for his studies of the human brain and the healing of the most terrible of spinal cord injuries, but recently, his fellow workers have noticed a change in his behaviour when discussing particular subjects."

The youngest of the trio turned to face his mother, "Momma, why did he do those nasty things to people?" He asked with curiosity in his eyes, his mother gave a sad smile and placed him on her lap, he cuddled into her as she answered her youngest child.

"I don't know Yusei, some people in the world are just that cruel, and they will stop at nothing to get what they want." The middle-aged woman answered as she stood up with the boy in her arms, before turning to the other two of her children. "All right boys, time to go to bed, Jack, make sure Crow brushes his teeth."

The blonde looked up towards his mother, "Yes mom, I'll make sure he does, come on Crow." He answered as he walked out being followed by the young orange haired boy. Martha smiled to herself before she turned off the television and walking out of the room to put her children to bed.

Once upstairs, she made her way to her youngest son's room, inside was a bed, a bookcase, a cupboard for all of his clothing a desk and chair for doing homework on. She placed the boy under the sheets and tucked him in. She kissed the tired boy on the forehead, the boy stirred and opened his eyes slightly, "Goodnight momma." He yawned out as he finally let sleep take over.

She smiled down and walked out of the room, being careful not to slam the door and wake the young child. Once outside, she went to check the rest of the children, including checking her other sons, before she herself went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Travel to Duel Academy

Chapter 1: Travel to Duel Academy

At Neo Domino orphanage, the owner Martha was busy packing her travelling bags as she was going away from work for a long time. In the same room, was a young man at the age of 26, with light brown eyes and hair, he was also quite tall.

"All right Blister, you know everything that you need for the next months, call me if there is any problems okay?" She asked as she rushed outside and placed her bags in the back of a car. Blister smiled as he followed the middle-aged woman outside, "Everything will be fine Martha, but you might want to yell to your sons to hurry up. Its 8:30, your boat leaves in 45 minutes." Blister explained as he walked back into the building, when Martha made sure her bags were safe, she went back to the front door to try to call her three sons down.

"JACK, CROW, YUSEI! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I AM GOING BY MYSELF!" She yelled as she walked back towards the car, moments later, a teenager with black hair with yellow highlights came rushing out, carrying 2 travelling bags and a duel disk.

"Sorry mom, I had to make sure my hand was taped up," explained the teen as he showed his mother his right hand that was wrapped in white tape, from the top of his knuckles to the bottom of his wrist. The mother smiled and was going to say something until two other boys came rushing out, carrying travelling bags and duel disks.

"Sorry mom, Crow forgot to pack something and we had to go searching for it." A tall blonde teen said as he and an orange haired teen placed their bags in the back of the car before closing the boot. Once everything was placed inside the car, all four people got inside the car and drove off, heading towards the docks where they would catch a ferry to their destination.

The drive was not going to take that long, 25 minutes later; they arrived at the docks were they drove their car into a storage area until they came back. Once storing their car and Martha signing papers, they boarded the ferry.

Once on board the ferry Yusei's eyes widened, never in his life has he seen such machinery, it held such beauty to him, he loved machines and their engineering. Whilst looking around, he failed to notice three boys wearing blue uniforms approaching him with sinister smirks on their faces. Yusei was to engrossed by the machinery that he didn't realise the three boys approaching him until it was too late.

Yusei was grabbed by his shirt and thrown like a rag doll into the wall. Once he collided with it, he was held up to it in an attempt to keep him there, he would play along until the time was right.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys, fresh meat." One of them sneered as he grabbed Yusei by his face to look at the newcomer. Yusei though was not interested to be anybody's punch bag, but he was out numbered 3 to 1. Not very fair odds, including for someone who has a gift like his.

Time seemed to go at a snail's pace but all changed when a punch landed right in his gut, knocking the air right out of his lungs. He wanted to collapse and get the air going back into his lungs, but it was no use as more punches made contact with his gut.

"What's the matter punk, not gonna fight back, you gonna go cry to daddy." The boy said that was punching him, Yusei snapped at that statement. With all the strength he could muster, the two boys holding him back were thrown at each other, knocking them out cold.

With them out-of-the-way, Yusei set his sights on their leader who was quaking with fear. With his eyes locked on to his prey, he brought his right fist up and went to punch the punk into oblivion, but sadly missed as his hand collided with the steel wall, leaving behind a dent that was about 1ft deep.

Pulling back his hand, Yusei ready to try to strike his retreating victim. "That is enough!" Ordered a voice from behind the two teenage boys. Both turned around and froze at the sight before them, standing right in front of them, standing no more than 3 metres away from the boys was the very founder of Duel Academy, Seto Kaiba.

Wearing his signature black trousers, black shirt with arm straps on his, wrist lock bands on his forearms with his white trench coat with the Kaiba Corp logo and duel monsters card necklace, he approached the scene with purpose. Once he arrived right in front of Yusei he looked down on the boy and found him intriguing in his own way.

"Well young man, would you like to explain why two of my students are out cold, a third cowering like a pathetic dog and why there is a dent in a solid steel wall that is 1ft deep?" He asked as he surveyed the damage caused by the young teenager. Yusei was dumbfounded, how was he going to explain what he has done, before he even got a chance to explain, a voice interrupted all the tension that surrounded the young man.

"Yusei, there you are," said his mother as she rushed over to her son, checking for any injuries. However his mother didn't Seto until he spoke directly to her. "Would you care to explain who this is and why he has already caused damage to the boat?" Seto asked with annoyance clearly heard in his voice. Martha turned around and was confronted by the CEO and fonder of duel academy, she unsure of telling him anything about Yusei, what would happen if she did tell him? With no other choice, she inhaled deeply before she began explaining.

"Well, you see, Yusei was born differently to other people, he overly developed muscles in his right arm, and his bone structure is very different as well. No doctors have been able to explain why he was born like this, but it gives him the ability of super strength really. He just can't control it, sir you have to understand what it is like for him to live like this." She explained as Martha looked directly at Seto, with determination in her eyes.

Seto was processing the information that he was just informed of; he obviously had a bad childhood from what his body language demonstrates, but with this ability, it must have destroyed his childhood, but he would not allow it to harm his future. "Well then, since we are almost at Duel Academy, I would like to continue this conversation in the Chancellor's office once we arrive. As for you Mr Princeton," Seto said while pausing to glare at the leader of the group of boys, "If I find out that you started all of this and continue to bother him, I will deal with you myself, do I make myself clear?"

He asked with a voice that would cut fully grown men to mere children, and all Chazz could do was nod, fearing for his life.

With that, Seto strode off to another end of the boat, forgetting what was behind him. Yusei however, was not feeling all too well, if Seto wanted to meet him in private, it usually means bad news. He was brought out of his thoughts when Martha began pushing him away from the scene and towards their room for the journey.

"Now Yusei, don't worry about that, let's just get you cleaned up," Martha said in a very motherly voice as she got Yusei to their room to sit down. Whilst Martha went to get the medical kit, Yusei was trying his best not to hyperventilate, but not doing such a good job at in.

Just as he was going to pass out, the door to the room opened, revealing his brothers, Jack and Crow. "Yusei!" Both boys exclaimed as they rushed forward to their younger brother. Martha had returned to be confronted with the scene of her two eldest sons trying to calm their younger one down. Martha rushed forward with the first aid kit and quickly placed it down before focusing on the task at hand, stopping Yusei from hyperventilating.

"Yusei, look at me, come on, slow your breathing down," the middle-aged mother commanded as the boy was desperately trying to slow his breathing. Both Jack and Crow were by his side, unable to help until Yusei was breathing properly.

Unknown to the four people, the boats security cameras were recording the thing, even the fighting was recorded. The system was hacked and the footage was being sent to a computer were a small group of people were reviewing the footage, particularly the fight scene. One of them stays seated while three others remained standing, huddling around the tiny computer screen. The one in the chair has his eyes fixed on the image of Yusei with fascination. The one sitting down was wearing a sinister smile, one that meant that nothing good was to come.


	3. Chapter 2: Arriving and the duel

**Chapter 2: Arriving and the duel**

After a long and tiresome journey, all the new students and current students, along with some of their guardians, had finally arrived at their dream academy. Many felt excited, others felt nervous and a few were down right terrified, one of those people being Yusei Fudo.

Wasting little time in finding their bags, Yusei, Jack, Crow and Martha quickly made their way of the boat, only to be confronted by a very strange looking man, more like a girl at first glance. He had bright blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail; he was wearing red lipstick for a strange reason as well, also a long blue jacket that stuck out at the end, with black trousers and white boots.

"Are you Yusei Fudo?" he asked, Yusei only gulped and shook his head, enough indication for his identity. The man simply nodded and motioned for the four to follow him, they did but Yusei was very nervous as he had no idea what would happen to him, he already looked a mess because of the fight from earlier and it would not help him at all.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he and his family arrived at a door with the word Chancellor on it, the strange man who brought them there turned around to face them and spoke.

"Mr Kaiba is inside, he wishes to speak to Mr Fudo along, and until he is done you three will have to wait out here." He explained before he pulled Yusei by the arm inside the room while his family were left outside. Yusei was panicking slightly until he was again pulled by his arm until he was in front of a work desk and pushed down into an awaiting chair.

Seto was behind the desk, sitting and watching the scene unfold in front of him, he was disappointed to say the least.

"Dr Crowler, I am sure that dragging him is not necessary, plus he would more comfortable in explaining what happened on the boat if you stopped acting like a moron." Seto said whilst glaring at the doctor who quickly retreated out of the room.

He was really starting to get annoyed at Crowler for several reasons, one being that he abuses his power, two he would use it to his advantage in make Slifer students suffer and three, he would not punish any of the Obelisk students if they did anything wrong, and he was the head of the Obelisk dorm, he would get rid of him soon, but he quickly set his mind back on track and turned to face the terrified teen in front of him.

He could sense the fear coming from the young boy, but he needed to get to the bottom of what happened earlier.

"All right Mr Fudo, I want you to explain about what happened on the ferry, and don't be intimidated by me or Dr Crowler, he will be replaced soon enough." He explained as he had his laptop on the desk, ready to take notes, Yusei just sat there for a moment before releasing a sigh and began explaining everything, from the insulting to the fight and then the aftermath.

20 minutes later and he was done with the explaining, Seto had finished typing up his notes and he beginning to feel a migraine coming on. Chazz had been a thorn in his side for a long time and he was constantly getting others into trouble, this was just another attempt at doing it and he had struck Seto's last nerve.

After gathering his findings, he looked back up at Yusei and was deciding on what to do, from what he has heard, Yusei fought back in self-defence which he was enough to help Seto in his decision.

Clearing his throat to get Yusei's attention before giving his final judgement, "All right Yusei, this is what I am going to do. Firstly, I am not going to punish you. Secondly, since you still need to do your practical entrance exam, you will be going up against Chazz for a little revenge. Lastly, Chazz and his two friends will be dealt with by me, is there anything else that you would like to say?" He asked without taking his eyes of the teen that was deep in thought, debating on what he would ask.

Something popped into his head, why not let his brothers have some fun with the other guys that attacked him. Sucking up his courage, he asked the all-important question.

"Well Sir, my brothers still need their practical exam as well as me," he stated and Seto could see what Yusei was going to ask as he continued, "Would it be possible to face the other two Obelisk students?"

He finished asking as he was a bit timid about his request, but one look at the Founders face quickly helped his timid nature disappear. With a quick nod of approval, he was dismissed while Seto began preparations.

* * *

Later on that day, it was time for Yusei and Chazz do duel, and the duel was well anticipated, a third year Obelisk student testing a kid that wanted to get in to the school. Everyone in the academy was there; students and teachers alike flooded the duelling area.

Soon enough both duellists entered the area, causing uproar among the crowd as both made their way into the main duelling field. Both shuffled each other's decks before moving to their designated areas.

"DUEL!" They both exclaimed as their life points went to 4000, signifying the beginning of the duel.

**(Yusei 4000/Chazz 4000)**

"Let me show you do it in the big leagues kid, I draw." Chazz sneered as he drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"First, I think I'll summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode and place two cards face down, since you're a rookie, I end there." Chazz stated as a jet plane shaped like a tiger appeared on the field with two face down cards.

"I take that as a sign to make my move," said Yusei as he drew a new card a scanned the cards that he had until he formulated a plan.

"First, I start by playing 2 Pots of greed, and draw 4 cards," Yusei explained as he added the necessary cards before continuing, he had two more pots of greed, so he repeated his earlier move.

Chazz just looked bored as Yusei had not even bothered to summon a monster yet. Yusei though, wanted Chazz to think he was just stalling, when in reality, he had all the cards he needed.

"Since, I am boring you Chazz, I think I'll just summon Elemental Wolf Of Lightning.(Beast/Effect ATK 2000/DEF 2000)" Yusei exclaimed as a strong wind erupted throughout the area and a yellow light following right behind, as they made a head on collision, an explosion ripped through the air and everyone seemed to duck behind each other's chairs.

When the wind stopped, they peered over to the duelling field and all gasped at the beauty of the creature that was now on Yusei's field, a very large golden wolf, with sparks jumping of its body, sizzling as it made contact with the ground.

Chazz seemed to shake in fear and attempted to hide his fear, but failed quite badly. "Yo-You think th-tha-that's a monster, that's nothing," he said in quivering voice that you expected to hear children use.

Yusei was thriving off the fear that Chazz now possessed, but he needed to finish his move, and the duel, because now, he had all the cards he needs. "This duel is over Chazz, and this is way. First my wolf's ability kicks in, because when summoned, all your spell and trap cards are destroyed." He explained as his Lightning Wolf reared back, then forward as lightning erupted from the cascading black hole that was its mouth. In less than a second, Chazz's Jet was defenceless.

The student and teacher body were in utter shock, with their eyes glued to the young duellist with great fascination, just waiting for his move to continue. "Following that, I activate a spell card known as Elements Unite, for this card to activate I need to have Elemental Wolf Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Sky, Space, Time and Water in my hand and on the field, Lightning is on the field, the rest are in my hand." He said as he revealed the other seven Elemental Wolf cards, Chazz's face was contorted with pure and utter fear, not knowing what his fate would be.

"Now that I have these cards, my spell activates, now I send all 8 of my wolves to the graveyard to summon the ultimate Elemental Wolves, the Elemental Wolves Sun And Moon." Yusei yelled as all of the wolves started to run in a circle, gaining more and more speed, until there was a bright light in the middle that expanded rapidly, engulfing the Elementals.

When the light was gone, two Wolves, one the colour of the moon with mist surrounding its body, the other, as bright as the sun with small flames replacing its fur. Both stand side by side, unmoving, like the dead, waiting for the command to destroy.

"This duel ends now, thanks to their ability, my wolves' attack points double from 4000 to my Elementals, destroy his V-Tiger Jet and end this duel, Element destruction." With his command, the wolves' started to gain speed, with all their might, they latched onto the Jet and blasted it with the power of the elements, destroying it and wiping out Chazz's life points.

**(Yusei 4000/Chazz 0)**

Their duel disks deactivated, Yusei walked over to Chazz, trying to show some sportsmanship, but Chazz was not thinking the same thing. As Yusei held his hand out to help him, Chazz leapt to his feet and landing a punch in Yusei's jaw, sending him to the ground, with Chazz on top of him, showing no mercy in his assault.

Teachers rushed to try and remove Chazz from his fallen prey, but no one was successful, until he was thrown to the side by Seto himself. Chazz was stunned and quickly restrained by a few teachers while the rest went to Yusei to aid him, unaware of what he would do next.


	4. Chapter 3: The Transformation

**Chapter 3: The transformation**

Nothing, which is all he could see, nothing. His eyelids shut tight, his face contorted with pure agony, crimson red blood pouring from Yusei's nose and mouth. His vision blinded, unable to see his family by his side, but his hearing was unaffected.

"Yusei," a voice whispered with concern lacing it, "Please Yusei, answer me, just say something." The same voice said, but another voice made itself known. "Come on bro, wake up," came the voice of Jack. Never in his life had he heard Jack talk to like that, but never the less, he would try and wake up.

With all his willpower, he forced himself to open his eyes. No doubt it was hard, the bright light and the liquid pouring down his face, wait, liquid, what liquid? He had not taken a drink, so what was it. With all the people around him, he managed to sit up on his own, when he was up; he brushed his right hand against his face and pulled it back into his view, what he saw made his eye widen. Thick crimson blood coated his hand, teachers all around him were trying to clean all the blood of him, but Martha and his brothers stood back, why you may ask, it be the reason that Yusei looked ready to kill, and his gaze was set on Chazz.

Nobody expected what came next, not even his family. Yusei rose to his feet and made his way to the other teen, whom was almost out of the teachers grasp. When he was, he turned around and collided with a fist, but it was different from the rest. Yusei stood above, his right hand tightly clenched, but that was not enough for him, not by a long shot.

He dropped to his knees and held his prey's head while his continued to punch Chazz in his face, several teachers tried to pry him off, even trying to hold his arm still, but it was not enough. Some students even came to help, but even they could not help. But it was when a student with teal hair and teal eyes came into view, wearing some sort of obelisk uniform.

Unfortunately for him, Yusei managed to launch one of the guards over to him, and the landing was not very good. The boy's arm was crushed, and he was sure he felt something break, but he suppressed a scream and rolled the guard of him, continuing of his task. He snuck round and found a discarded taser, which appeared to have fallen from one of the guards who were trying to control the situation.

Everyone was thrown of the boy and knocked to the floor as Yusei went back to his assault. The teal haired boy grabbed the taser and set on full, then trouble would be sneaking up on him. It didn't take long an opportunity to come as guards got back up and he turned to them. The boy quickly rushed to him, he was a meter away before he pulled the trigger, sending the spikes into the teens back as the electric current shot through the young teen's body.

Yusei's whole body was in unimaginable pain, he was screaming as he collapsed onto the floor, and in no time, he was held down by several security guards, but the electric shock didn't stop until he was completely restrained. It was then, that the pain stopped, and he gasped for air desperately, trying to get oxygen circulating through his body as he was dragged away on a stretcher that he was placed on. Chazz was unconscious and unmoving, his face was almost unrecognisable as he too was loaded onto a stretcher and taken to get medical attention.

Seto Kaiba was regaining his breath, he had tried to stop the destruction that just occurred but he was not enough. He saw one of his students take him down, and he had seen him before, the boy's name was Jesse Anderson. He was a recently transferred champion from another school he owned, and he was certainly one of the best duellist that he he was composed, he approached the boy who was now receiving medical attention for his injured arm. He was sitting down near the main duelling platform with an oxygen mask over his face, and the school nurse attending to his arm as delicately as possible.

"Ow, ah god, stop it," he said as the nurse was trying to put his arm in a cast, but was unable to due to the pain that Jesse was in. Seto knew some things that could help, so once he was close enough, he kneeled down next to the boy who was trying his best not to shout out in pain.

"Jesse," he said as the bluenette turned towards him, pain clearly written on his face. "Can you stand," Seto asked and got a nod, "Ok, come on then, I know a few things that can help." He explained as he helped Jesse to his feet, but before leaving, he would need some people to help him. Quickly scanning the crowd of students that had gathered, he identified a few that would be perfect for the job.

"TRUESDALE, COOK, YUKI, GET OVER HERE NOW!" He exclaimed as three of the best duellist the school came forward, Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale and Jim Cook. "I need you three for some help, Yuki and Cook, bring Jesse to my office, you come as well Truesdale." He commanded as the three students followed him to the upper levels of the academy.

* * *

In the infirmary however, was a different entirely. Two beds were occupied, one with Chazz, who was connected to many different machines, in the other, was Yusei, in the middle of being strapped to the bed by the staff. It took much time, but the doctors were forced to give him some anaesthesia to make him sleep, and to help strap him down quicker. Everyone there was just wondering just what would happen this year at the school.

* * *

In the upper levels, Seto and the four students just entered his office with Jesse whimpering in pain. Jesse was placed on Seto's desk that was cleaned before he was put down. Seto brought out quite a large medical kit and was busy looking through it as the others held Jesse down, be careful of his left arm.

"Yuki, I need you to straighten his arm out," he stated as he came back over to the desk with an assortment of medical supplies. Jaden seemed to hesitate, but eventually grasped his best friends arm, earning a deep groan in pain. But never the less he stretched it out, Jesse tried to keep it close to his body, but Zane and Jim held him place until it was completely straight.

Seto took some scissors and cut Jesse's sleeve so he could assess the amount of damage, it didn't look good. From what he could see, it was broken in three different places, and quite badly. All he could do for now was put a very tight cast on it; it would hold the bones in place for them to heal on their own.

He began to wrap a roll of bandages on it, but Jesse was struggling for dear life with the three students restraining him as Seto did his best. Jesse was in horrifying pain, he tried with all of his might not to struggle away from the others in the room, but it was just impossible to do so. He was groaning in pain as he attempted to move away, but he was held in place until Seto was done with the bandage. When he was done with that, Jesse still attempted to move but Seto beat him to it.

"Hold on Anderson, I still need to put on some gauze on it, that will help keep it safe from harm," he explained as he pulled out sapphire coloured gauze and started to wrap up Jesse's arm, which again caused discomfort, but Seto continued. "Also I might have something else that might help the healing process." He stated as he finished wrapping the gauze on the boy's damaged arm. It was bent a little at the elbow so it wouldn't be to uncomfortable when in a sling, he then went to another corner of the room to search for what he needed.

"Ease up cousin, don't want your arm damaged further." Jim said as he aided his cousin into a sitting position just as Seto he was next to Jesse, he placed a small box next to the boy before revealing what was inside. Jaden, Jim and Zane all looked to see what it was, but Jesse payed no attention at all. It wasn't until he felt a slight pressure on his injured shoulder, he gave a slight grunt of pain, but it quickly changed to moan as his muscles and bones began to relax.

Seto had placed small pads on the boy's shoulder, they were attached to wires that in turn were connected to a small rectangular shaped item that was sending electrical currents through Jesse's arm. The other three students seemed confused by the device and how it was helping their friend, but Seto could understand their confusion. "It is a medical device that I had to use once, it helps to relax the muscles of a damage limb, seems to be what he needed."

All boys seemed to agree with the statement as Jesse did seem more relaxed, but other things were on their minds, the main thing would be how this year would turn out with the three new students.**  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Dream come true

Chapter 4: Dream come true

Several days had passed since the entrance exam incident and everyone was still wondering about the outcome. Seto had been at the island for the time and it couldn't be more stressful. Firstly, when Chazz has woken up, he wanted Yusei out of the academy, secondly was Doctor Crowler wanting immediate action taken against Yusei and the staff of the school worrying about Yusei's mental health.

After many hours of looking through the evidence and having several discussions, Seto had finally come to a decision on the fate of Yusei. Gathering himself together, he made his way out of his office and proceeded to the room where Yusei is being held, which just happens to be at the Obelisk blue dorms.

He quickly arrived at the dorm and was greeted by Dr Crowler at the entrance. "Mr Kaiba, this is unexpected, is there anything that I can do for you?" He asked with a curious smirk on his face, Seto wasn't fazed by the man. "There is something you can do Crowler, I wish to speak with Mr Fudo in his room, and I want his family there along with Chazz. Is that understood?" He got a quick nod, it seemed that Crowler was excited to see what would happen to Yusei, most likely hoping he was going to be expelled.

Seto followed Crowler upstairs to the third floor, where Yusei was waiting now for his punishment, when was he ever going to try to hide his hatred for the boy? Soon enough, they were both in front of Yusei's door that has been locked from the outside. The door was unlocked and Seto walked in with Crowler behind him, they both saw Yusei sitting on the bed, looking at nothing in particular.

"Mr Fudo," Seto said calmly as the boy turned his head in his direction and paled slightly, but not enough to be noticed. Seto continued despite the boys fear of him. "Right Yusei, as soon as Mr Princeton and your family arrive, I will begin discussing your punishment." Yusei only nodded at the statement, already thinking that his dreams were more than a few minutes later, a knock was heard at the door, Crowler opened it to Yusei's family and Chazz who just barged past them.

Now that everyone was in the room, Seto decided it was time for him to speak. "Alright Mr Fudo, as you know, every action has an equal and opposite reaction, you are no different in this case." He explained as Yusei just nodded, his mother and brothers held sad faces while Chazz and Crowler held cocky smirks on their faces, thinking that Yusei was going to get kicked out of the Academy.

"Firstly, you're not leaving this school," when he said that, Yusei looked up in shock with everyone else, but he had hoped in his eyes, but Seto had more to say. "Secondly, if you wish to stay here, you will go through psychiatric therapy to make sure we have no repeats of your exam,and finally," he paused in mid sentence to see how the boy was coping with the shocking news. "Finally, I will personally help with controlling the strength that you have." He finished, he wanted an answer from the boy but someone else answered.

"Mr Kaiba, this is completely outrageous, this upstart deserves to be punished for all that he has done!" Dr Crowler exclaimed, not willing to believe that Yusei would be staying, Seto however, was out of patience with the so-called doctor.

"For your information Crowler, both myself and the board of this very school decided his fate, and we even had a little conversation about you." Seto retorted with just as much anger, which had Crowler cowering, when the founder and the board of the school talked about you at meetings, something was surely wrong. Seto could see the fear in Crowler's face, and he enjoying it to the fullest extent, but not showing at all. "You see Crowler, we have all been sick and tired of you and your abuse of power, so read my lips for these next words," Seto paused, letting the fear set in for Crowler, "YOU ARE FIRED!"

Those three words were followed by complete and utter silence, all in complete shock at the news of the now fired professor.

"Sir, please don't do this, give me a second chance." He begged with some tear in his eyes, but Seto knew him well enough that he was crying crocodile tears.

"Crowler, you have been given chance, after chance to attempt to correct the errors that you made, you are out of chances, now get out of my sight." He said, and Crowler did the smart thing and left. Chazz however, was still in the room, and he wasn't pleased with the results of the discussion.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed, getting everyone's attention in the room. "He attacked me, nearly destroyed my face and he isn't getting kicked out, what is wrong with you?" He asked the most powerful man on the island, who just glared at the teen in pure anger.

"Firstly, you don't talk to me like that," he shouted, which made Chazz shudder in fear, "Secondly, don't you dare talk about him like that, you have no idea what he has been through in his life." He finished as sobbing was heard in the room, turning his head to the side, Seto saw that Yusei was crying, for what, he did not know.

"Ah come on, you gonna start crying like a baby? You good for nothing wimp." Chazz sneered, earning a punch from one of Yusei's older brothers, Jack.

"Shut up, you have no idea the shit he has been taking from people like you, all his fucking life he has put up with this because of fuckers like you!" He shouted as Crow was trying to hold him back from punching Chazz again.

"ENOUGH!" A voice yelled, soon identified as Seto, "Chazz, get out of here now and go to your own room. Mr Atlas, I will have a quick word with you outside as well." His words was not a request, they were orders, and they were followed down to every word. Yusei, Crow and Martha stayed in the room, the two older people were giving comfort to the youngest who was not in the bast of states. Not too much later, Seto and Jack re-entered the room.

Jack, being the eldest of the three boys, went over to his brother to try and comfort him, but to Yusei it was not enough, not having a father figure in his life has taken a toll on him, what happened next truly shocked him. He felt a pressure by his side and arms wrapping themselves around him, he turned to his side to see Seto doing what a father would do, trying to comfort the young boy. Yusei felt uncomfortable at first, but he slowly began to relax and he felt his own arms grasping the man that was trying to give comfort.

Seto himself knew what it was like to be tormented by other people in your life, so he understood on some level what Yusei was going through, he was just praying that he could help him control the gift he has and not cause any future trouble.

* * *

In the Slifer dorm, several students were in the dinning area, talking about the past weeks events and the new students.

"Man, talk about starting the term out with a bang, but that just takes the cake." Jim said whilst scratching his pet crocodile on the head, he was sitting around a table with his cousin Jesse and friends, Jaden, Syrus, Zane, Atticus and his sister Alexis.

"Okay let me get this straight," Atticus said whilst rubbing his forehead. "The new kid used these weird cards in his entrance exams, he broke your cousin's arm in three places and he nearly destroyed Chazz, all within the same day." He said, getting a nod from most of the group, who happened to witness the situation.

"That's right Atticus, I've never seen something so creepy in my whole life," Jesse commented as he was adjusting his sling which was a little loose. He was still in some pain, but it wasn't as bad as before and he was thankful for that. All of his friends had been told about what happened that day, all were shocked, others seemed amazed.

"I just don't get it," Alexis said, "How can somebody cause that much damage in a single day? I mean sure, his deck was just amazing, but then he goes ballistic on Chazz, like he turns in to something else, it's just odd." She finished as the door to the cafeteria was opened, the group turned around to see Seto and, to their surprise, the three new students, although Yusei was hiding a little behind Jack, not that Jack could blame him. Everyone else in the room seemed to freeze as Seto approached the table, glancing over all the occupants.

"Nice to see that you're all here," he said, then turned his attention to Jesse. "I hope that your arm is on the mend now Mr Anderson."

"It is sir," Jesse replied.

"Good, now I have someone here that has something to say to you." He turned to the three standing boys and nodded, Yusei came out from behind, the group stared at him, but he paid no notice to them except Jesse.

"Listen, I want to... to apologise for what happened the other day. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just... couldn't control myself." He finished while scratching the back of his head, his nerves getting the best of him.

"Don't worry about it," Jesse said, causing his friends to look at him in shock as their teal haired friend stood up and walked over to Yusei, who seemed shy at the sudden movement that Jesse was making.

"You know, I'm sorry that I kinda, zapped you the other day, didn't think about the setting." He joked, causing a small smile to appear on the face of Yusei.

"I understand, to be truthful, it's still a little sore where you got me." Yusei commented, causing his brothers to burst out laughing, in which he glared as caused everyone else to laugh at the siblings bickering. The night was good.

* * *

**OMG, chapter 4 already, no way.**

**Hey guys, this is my first story, so please give it a shot, hope you like it.**

**Got a few more ideas, might get them uploaded pretty soon. :) See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 5: The new professor

**Chapter 5: The new professor**

Over a week had passed since the incident at the entrance exams, but everybody was starting to calm down from all of the drama. Yusei, Jack and Crow all passed their exams with flying colours, a lot of the students had started to become friends with the three boys and Jesse's arm was on the mend. The only thing that was bothering some of the students at the moment was the fact that there was no head of the blue dorm, little did they know that the replacement teacher was on their way to the island.

All the students were in their lessons, Chancellor Sheppard was waiting at the docks for Seto to arrive with new teacher that everyone was dying to meet. 20 minutes passed before a boat was docked in the harbour and the rap was lowered. The Chancellor was on edge, not knowing what to expect from the teacher, but he had little time to think as Seto came down the ramp with a cloaked figure behind him. Sheppard studied the man to see if he could identify him, but it was completely useless, the figure wore a mask underneath the cloak for extra protection.

"Chancellor Sheppard, thank you for meeting me here today," Seto said as both older men shook hands, Sheppard also offered to shake the cloaked figures hand, the figure did which revealed that he was wearing gloves, why go through all of this to keep your identity a secret? Seto could see the curiosity on the Chancellor's face and found it quite amusing to see him try and identify his companion.

"I see that you are interested in my friend here chancellor."

"Yes I am sir, if you don't mind me asking but, who is this person?" Sheppard questioned with his full attention on Seto.

"This person is the new head of the obelisk dorm, one that will follow rules and regulations, and not give unfair judgments or punishments of the students." Seto stated.

Sheppard eyes went bug eyed at the statement.

"Now if you don't mind Sheppard, I would like to introduce the new head to the students, have all students report to the main duelling area within 15 minutes."

"Yes sir, I will meet you there."

* * *

All students were taken out of their current lesson to meet in the main duelling area for a special announcement, from the very founder of the school.

Jaden, Jesse, Zane, Yusei, Jack and Crow were all sat together and just having small talk among themselves, until Seto walked out on to the stage with the cloaked figure behind him, all students seemed fixated on the person, but no one could see what he looked like. Seto grabbed a microphone which indicated that the student body should now be silent.

"Now that I have everybody's attention, I would like to tackle a problem that we have had recently." He stated and the pupils began to mummer in the crowd. "Everybody has heard about the recent termination of Dr Crowler, he was terminated after myself and the board of the school found that he was no longer a decent head of dorm, so he was fired. That brings me on to this man." Seto explained as the masked figure stepped forward to the side of Seto.

"This person will be the new head of the obelisk blue dorm, and he will not take misbehavior very kindly, much less breaking the rules. But enough of that, let me introduce the newest member of the staff here at Duel Academy," He paused as the cloaked figure removed his cloak and gloves, before removing his mask, revealing all to familiar tri-coloured hair and crimson eyes, "The king of games himself, Atem Sennen."

As Seto finished, the entire school started to scream in excitement, the king of games was going to be teaching at Duel Academy, the small group of male students were cheering just like the rest of the crowd. Atem himself was soaking in the treatment that the student body was giving him, when Seto offered him a microphone, he took it and the crowd instantly went silent.

"Thank you Seto," he said before turning to face the crowd. "It has come to my attention that the former head of the obelisk blue dorm abused his power, unfair detentions, unnecessary suspensions, unfair advantages for the blue students and one or two uncalled for expulsions. I will tell the blue students now that nothing like that will continue, you will face any needed punishments and you will not get any ways out like when Crowler was in charge." Many of the student body was cheering and clapping, showing their support in the new teacher, some obelisk students were not happy at all as they enjoyed it when they could get away with things with Crowler.

Seto took back the microphone from Atem and began to talk to the pupils again.

"Alright, I want all of back to your lessons now, Mr Sennen will start teaching classes tomorrow, and heed his warnings, because he will act upon them. Dismissed." He said and the students began to slowly disperse from the stands.

Seto and Atem got down from the stage and made their way over to the teaching body of the school.

"Welcome to Duel Academy Mr Sennen," Chancellor Sheppard said as they shook hands, as Atem introduced himself properly to the rest of the teachers.

"Thank you for the welcome, but I have a bit of work to do now, so if you will excuse me." He said before walking off down one of the many corridors.

* * *

In class, Miss Fontaine was teaching the students about first aid in duelling until the electric doors slid open and Atem walked in. The students all stared at him but he payed no attention to them. He made his way over to Miss Fontaine and whispered in to her ear, seconds later Miss Fontaine faced her class.

"Mr Fudo?" She asked, Yusei froze.

"Yes Miss Fontaine," he asked back.

"Mr Sennen has requested that you go with him, and to pact your bag as well."

Yusei went completely still, but never the less he packed his bag and walked down the stairs towards the two teachers before following Atem out of the classroom.

Both were walking down the corridors of the school in complete silence until Yusei spoke.

"Um, sir," Atem stopped and turned to face him, "Where are we going?"

Atem chuckled a bit before answering, "Well Mr Fudo, I know about the little incident at the entrance exams and all though you were a victim yourself, you still attacked Mr Princeton." He explained all the while keeping a calm demeanor, " In all fairness to the Obelisk students, you have to be given a punishment as well, since Mr Princeton had one before I arrived."

Yusei had spoken at all, but he was getting very nervous and was rubbing his right hand slightly.

"I understand Mr Sennen, but, um, what will I be doing?" He questioned.

"You'll find out once we get to our destination." He answered before setting off again with Yusei not far behind him, none of them aware of the cameras watching them.

* * *

Doctor Hawking's was still in hiding, his escape from death row sparked fear among the communities and much time and effort had been put in to the search to find him, but no one had found him, and after 10 years, not many had remembered the once famous doctor. Right now, Hawking's was sitting in a dark room surrounded by computers, blueprints, tables, chairs, straps, medical tools and mechanical body parts, all waiting to be used.

"Doctor Hawking's," came a voice from the entrance of the room, "The target for Project Reborn has just left the main building to the school." Hawking's glanced towards his screens and he indeed saw his target leaving the school, Yusei Fudo.

"Excellent, send the black out team to pick him up, I want to start the project as soon as possible." He ordered, not taking his eyes at the screen. The man at the door nodded before he left to do his orders, preparing for the next phase of their plan.

* * *

Yusei had just got through doing his punishment with Atem, he had to do 10 laps of the indoor running track without any breaks, when he was done he was glad that he was able to have a break to get his strength back, he would not being causing any more trouble in the future.

He was unaware that he was being watched from the trees until it was to late, as he was walking down the path to his dorm, something struck him in the neck. He grunted in slight pain before lifting his hand to his neck, he felt something there and pulled on it, bringing his hand to where he could see it, the item looked like some kind of dart. Yusei thought nothing of it, but then he felt dizzy all of a sudden, and his vision began to blur. Before he could do anything else, he collapsed on the ground, not moving and unable to speak.

Before he was completely unconsciousness, he saw some people in black coming out of the trees all holding guns, but that was all the strength he had left before he fell in to the dark abyss of unconsciousness. The biggest of the men lent down a turned Yusei on to his back to check that he wouldn't wake up, and he was greeted with a helpless teen. He pulled out a walkie talkie and pressed one of the buttons.

"Black out team to base, target acquired, ETA to return 15 minutes, over and out." He placed the walkie talkie was placed back on his belt before another man lifted Yusei on to his shoulder, all of the men then moved out to return to their base.


End file.
